Norman Of Spades
'' ... I'' am responsible for this situation! ''.. '' — Norman Of Spades. — Norman is one of the humans who are currently surviving on Heatherbound. He lives along with Lapin, Sater, and Bevely. Having a leader-like role in the group, he seems protective yet intimidating.'' He claims he's been in Heatherbound quite a while, and keeps track of the situation. He appears to have a knack for handling bombs and producing them He is probably 20 years old. He has a great sense of responsibility. He may seem intimidating, but he is an incredibly sentimental and self-conscious person. Norman is a fairly tall character on the whole team, but whatever the height, the character prefers to wake up later, unlike Hearts. He always approaches situations very seriously and seeks some way out of difficult consequences. Having made his own mistake, the hero endeavors to deal with the resulting outcome and correct it, even if he needs to risk himself for the sake of others. Norman loves his friends and will do much to keep them safe, as the case shows when he was rescuing Sater at the latest. ✦ '''Appearance ✦ His facial features seem "sharp", with sleek white-blond hair, cold blue eyes, a pale complexion and rather sharp, His bangs hang down to cover one eye. '' ''He's 6'1 and born on May 15th, possibly of korean descent.'' Y''our hair is soft, so with your skin.'' The most striking and striking feature of other Norman characters is that this hero has albinism (the absence born of the melanin pigment, which gives color to the skin, hair, iris and eye pigment) and, due to its mutation, he is always pale and his eyes are like the color of the sky. ✦ Outfi't ✦ ''Norman appears to like fancy/fashionable clothing,that matches your personality. ''Norman wears suspenders, a long tie, shirt with folded sleeves, pants with pockets, and lastly, men's boots. {colors not yet chosen} ''Norman's mask is designed to look like a goat's face, with neon colors. { BETA } The string holding norman's mask on is neon yellow, and the spade clasp on the side of the mask, is orange. Under the arm, there is always a specific type of weapon, it uses a smoky or explosive grenade. To prevent etheria from recognizing a young adult when ''Going out into the street, he always puts on a colorful goat face mask on the left and right side of the mask, sharp angles, which are wolf teeth, accompany the mask underneath. '' ✦ '''Personality ✦ Norman is known to seem intimidating, serious, and overall a ''calm person. But apparently gets irritated easily by Sater on account of his jokes and "idiocy", and can appear quite grumpy at times.'' '' hardly to see him laughing. However, it's been revealed that he's actually quite self-conscious and sensitive, such as when he got flustered when Sater pointed, out his unusual skin tone and his obvious love interest in Beverly.'' Although he is quite suspicious and overprotective in this post-apocalyptic city, he is shown to be responsible for his actions, and that he's "not letting anyone die due to his errors...even if it means risking himself". '' ✦ '''Biography' ✦ His biography does not say much. Nothing is commented yet about the family of Norman and his city. Norman is not Japanese, but has Korean descent and at the same time may find that he is not a bad driver. As a young man he played the violin, but over time this occupation was abandoned by him. W''e can determine that the hero belongs to the suit of spades jack.'' ✦ Relationships ✦ ✦ River Norman and River have just found each other thanks to Sater. He highly suspects, or rather, is almost fully convinced that River is an twilight who just looks human due to the fact that River was hospitalized by the Heatherbound nurses. No further interaction has been made with just the two of them, except we know that they're so far enemies. Norman later appears to feel pity for River after realizing he was actually human, and decides to risk himself to save River from Nebula. ✦ Sater Sater is Norman's best friend, and though Norman punishes him for being lazy and loathing his many puns. Sater and Norman seem to have a "hate-each-other" type of friendship. They do live together, along with the other group members. Sater is sort of like the goof, while Norman is the one who always gets annoyed by him. He was also pretty irritated by him in the first chapter, considering he got himself stabbed by River. ✦ Beverly ''*whistles* beverly's little puppy? How NEEDY of you." ~ Sater'' Norman and Beverly are obviously allies along with Sater and Lapin, and seem to be trustworthy of each other. It's heavily implied that Norman has romantic feelings towards her. and by that we mean he's pretty much head over heels in love with her. Spades weakness is the lady of his brave and pure heart, whose name is Beverly. His love for the team leader is boundless, and as he talks about her, Norman is filled with a noticeable, bright flush, and his speech becomes a little uncertain. The two have no interactions, yet ✦ Lapin Norman is very protective of Lapin, much like Beverly. Like, he's basically Lapin's dad, it says Norman likes making outfits from scratch for him, so that's all the proof you need. The two together are very focused on finding River, after being abducted by Nebula. ✦ Trivia ✦ ✦ ''He is obviously a reference to the Jack of Spades card. '' ''✦ '''He spends like 50 minutes doing his hair everyday. ✦ He's from Southern California. ✦ He was seen taking interest in a fashion magazine at the supermarket. ✦ he likes staying healthy, and fashion magazines. ✦ His favorite food is Chop Suey. ✦ He studies astrology. ✦ He likes eagles. ✦ He is insecure. ✦ Norman owns a motorcycle, seen in rescue Sater. ✦ It also carries a compass. ✦ Of the whole team, Spades is the most jealous. ✦ To pass his time he practices knitting ✦ He is interested in jazz style songs, he always dances with beverly.